


Pokémon Ace Academy

by KaitoKidou



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Fandom, Fanfic, Fiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pokemon Adventure, Pokemon Journey, Pokémon Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKidou/pseuds/KaitoKidou
Summary: Every trainer's dream is to make a name for themselves and set off on a grand quest to become Champions. This was the path that Kaito should've followed. But through fate's intervention, and a little help from friends, his life would take a more 'secretive' route.





	1. Chapter 1 - Welcome...

"Wake up, wake up or you're gonna be late sleepy head." Mom shook me and gave an exasperated sigh.

" I didn't want to use this but, oh well, could you be so kind as to come here deary?", wigglytuff hopped toward the side of my bed and raised her hand, "Wigglytuff, use wake-up slap."

"Yowch!" That did the trick. I was wide awake and red-cheeked wondering what hit me. Wigglytuff hopped back to mom's side and mom looked satisfied. "Breakfast's ready, better get a move on dear, don't wanna be late on your first day," she smiled sweetly and went down the stairs, with wigglytuff skipping behind.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me so hard you know," I mumbled. I looked at the clock and it gave me a quick jump-start for the day, "Oh damn, Mom's right, I am so dead." I took a quick shower and was rummaging my drawers for my uniform.

Quick as a Linoone, I dashed downstairs and sat down to eat my breakfast. Mom anticipated the situation and made me a light breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. My mom is a great cook and her meals are always delicious that I managed to wolf down everything that was on my plate. I thanked her, grabbed my bag and skateboard, and bolted out the door.

"Good luck on your first day dear," Mom shouted as I rode my skateboard and was racing down the path. "He is just like his father." She smiled and slowly closed the door.

The Pokémon Ace Academy is a prestigious school for Pokémon trainers that are aiming to hone their skills in whatever path in life they choose. There are different courses that the Academy offers, such as Pokémon breeders and battlers, as well as scientists, engineers, inventors and many more. Many organizations and companies hire the graduates of the academy and those among the top students are granted positions on anywhere they choose to enter. You could say the academy is well renowned here in the Unova region and has connections with the other regions such as Kanto and Johto. And to be able to attend here is no joke either; your skills and intelligence would be tested thoroughly and anyone who fails would be given another chance to take the entrance exams after 3 months.

Oh, I'm Kaito Takeba by the way. I recently got accepted to the Pokémon Ace Academy on my 4th try; yup, it's that hard. Anyways, I would be taking up a course in Pokémon Battling since I want to follow in my parents' footsteps. Both of them were among the top ranking graduates on their Academy days. They met during their final battle exam and they said that it was a battle of epic proportions, seriously not joking here. They respected and admired each other until it developed into a much deeper relationship. But enough about their love story, today is the mark of MY story and I am already running late for its first chapter, the entrance ceremony.

**_Kaito Takeba_ **

"Yow, wait up Kaito," came a familiar voice from behind. I looked back and I saw my best friend Calvin furiously peddling in his bike and barely missing an accident with a psyduck.

"Guess you overslept too. Man, I was supposed to be leading a good example for you but I screwed up big time."  he said after managing to catch up. His short brown hair was all waxed up and his uniform clearly shows how it was put on in haste.

"Well, it's just like the old times." I smiled at him as we were racing towards the academy. We both graduated the same time on our previous school but he managed to pass the exam on his first try, which is not really surprising seeing as he is the top battler in our school. I, on the other hand, am just an average battler; which is why I couldn't believe that I managed to finally get accepted in the academy.

"You'll love it there, they weren't kidding when they said that it is one of the best schools in the whole region. Even though I've already been there for a year, I still get amazed every time I enter the campus. Look, were almost there," he said pointing towards the huge building inside the white bricked walls of the Pokémon Ace Academy. Calvin grinned as I looked in awe at the building where I would be studying for at least 2 years. The building was made of well-refined white marble stones which accentuates the large clerestory stained glass windows depicting, as I've been told, the different stories taken from every region in the Pokémon world. "That, my friend, is the Great Pokémon Hall and it stretches further at the back to accommodate all of the students studying here. Well, were here and just in time for the Entrance Ceremony."

The Academy Bell towers rang 3 times signaling the start of the entrance ceremony, and the students were told to gather at the Campus PokéPark. "C'mon, you really shouldn't miss the show, it's quite spectacular" Calvin shouted as he was zooming past the other students hurrying towards the park. I was keen on catching up with Calvin that  I didn't notice the guy who crossed paths with me. "Watch out!" I shouted but it was too late and I collided with the dude. I was knocked off my skateboard and I face planted on the ground. The other guy tumbled and the contents of his bag were strewn about.

Luckily the school nurse was nearby and saw the accident. She called out two gardevoirs and had them use psychic to lift me and the other guy and headed inside the Pokémon Hall, while asking for the help of several ambipoms to pick up our things. Guess I wasn't going to see the great spectacular show that was promised to us, and I felt terrible that I took that chance away from the other guy. I'm such a klutz.

The school nurse took us to the school's infirmary and rested us on the most comfortable bed that I have ever laid on. "You'd better be careful next time young man, it's a good thing there are no serious injuries for both of you," she said while a blissey was placing some bandages on my scraped knee, "you should rest up for now and I'll come back later to check up on both of you."

"But what about our classes? It's my first day here in the Academy and I certainly don't want to make a bad first impression" I managed to say while still feeling queasy and having a hard time trying to sit up straight.

The nurse chuckled. "Don't worry about it Kaito, today's just the festivities, the official start of classes would be tomorrow. Too bad that you're going to miss some of the events today, you and Mr. Johnson over there." She said as she slowly closed the door to the infirmary.

When the nurse left, I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I turned my attention to the victim of my clumsiness. He was trying to get up from his bed but fell back down again. Guilt took hold of me as I watched his failed attempt to compose himself. "Hey, look, I'm really sorry about what happened today, I know I should have watched where I was going." I said trying to look genuinely sincere.

He looked at me and sighed. "No worries, I also wasn't looking where I was going, so I guess were both to blame." He said and smiled as he reached out his hand, "I'm Jeremy by the way."

"I'm Kaito, nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand. "So what cour--" I stopped mid-sentence when Calvin entered the room looking frantic. "Dude, you got me worried, I found us a spot near the center stage but when I turned I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you got lost in the crowd and sat someplace else but I was told that you were in some sort of accident."

"Well it was your fault for leaving me behind and rushing towards the Park, and thanks to this we weren't able to watch the show" I replied as Jeremy and I sat down on our beds again.

"Sorry about that," Calvin said, "It's a good thing I always carry my videocam wherever I go. I managed to capture everything." He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a sleek black and white videocam, turned it on and flipped the screen to display the video.

"You really came prepared, although it's quite disappointing that I only get to see the show in such a tiny screen."

"Quit bellyaching, at least you still get to watch it."

"Fellas, maybe I could be of assistance." Jeremy finally spoke and stopped us before our spat grew. "Could I borrow your videocam for a moment, good thing the ambipoms got packed all of my things." He said as he pulled out a metallic device from his bag. It was a round object with a flat surface and there was a glass prism at the center connected by metallic tubes to the base. Calvin carefully handed his videocam to him and he proceeded to connect the wirings of the videocam to the device. "Could you turn off the lights and close the shutters please?" Calvin did so and was growing excited about what was about to transpire. I am also getting anxious as to what Jeremy's device would do. He turned his device on.

Beams of light shot through the glass prism and refracted it to the front of the room creating a holographic projection of the video. The images from the videocam was magnified in full detail infront of us that it was as if we were really watching the real show. Jeremy kept on tweaking the device and the sound of the crowd was removed and only that related to the show was heard. "Wow, this is great, I can't believe this is so much better than being there with the screaming fans, I actually get to hear what I want to hear. Dude, you're like a genius or something." Calvin said and approached Jeremy, "I'm Calvin, nice to meet you"

"Jeremy, nice to meet you too. Good job finding a spot to film the show"

It looks like Calvin really did manage to find a good seat to film the show; it was right in front of the stage. As the music began playing, the curtains lifted and a large glass aquarium appeared. Inside were performers swimming around in mermaid and mermen costumes along with different water pokemons. At the center of the aquarium was a white castle with two towers with Sharpedoes swimming around it like they were guarding something inside. A group of Volbeats and Illumise fluttered at the top of the aquarium and created a sign saying "The mermaid's tears". The show for this year was a play on one of the classic stories here in the Unova region, about a diver who fell in love with a mermaid princess after she rescues him from being swept away by a storm surge. It was a love story that had a tragic end wherein the diver was killed by a jealous merman and upon hearing the news that he was dead, the mermaid princess, out of grief, encased herself in a wall of ice that was called the mermaid's tear. To this day, many scientists and researchers believe that the this was not just a story and somewhere along the Unova region lies the real Mermaid's tear.

"Guess who the academy got to play the part of the Mermaid and the diver." Calvin said while grinning. As the lights shone on the castle, the castle door opened and a group of goldeens swam outside and someone wearing a long flowing mermaid costume swam outside. Upon looking carefully, I recognized the woman in the mermaid princess outfit. It was Misty, the water gym leader in the Kanto region. I've always admired her ever since I first saw her show when me and my parents went to the Kanto region. She was a beautiful mermaid then and even now. Her graceful entrance and charming looks were so enticing that I went a little closer to see her better. Calvin chuckled and said "She is way out of you're league."

"Who plays the diver then?" Jeremy said as Misty swam elegantly with the goldeens and seakings. Before Calvin could reply, the aquarium suddenly grew darker and the water started to grow violent. sounds of thunder and strong gusts of wind were heard and the music changed from the serene to dramatic. The spotlight focused on a person who was slowly descending to the bottom of the aquarium and to Misty who grabbed hold on a dewgong and was swimming towards the drowned man. She caught him and  quickly brought him to dry land which was placed floating at surface of the water. When he was safely laid at the shore, she couldn't help but gaze at the man whom she saved. He was dark-skinned and was wearing tight swimming pants and a diver's goggles. I instantly recognized him, it was Marlon, the water gym leader here in Unova. He was wearing his usual costume when he is battling trainers at his gym so he was quite recognizable.

"Thanks to your device you can enjoy the show without enduring the screams of Marlon's fans from the audience." Calvin said while trying to forget the ear-splitting screams he had to sit through.

I tried to stifle a laughter as I imagined him sitting uncomfortably beside Marlon's adoring fans. We continued watching the play and Calvin was right, it was definitely an out-of-this-world performance. The effects were just astounding, the story came to life and you could really feel like you are a part of the scenes. The performers were all so phenomenal especially Misty and Marlon who were portraying the mermaid and the diver splendidly. After the play ended and the video stopped, we were slowly recovering from the magical experience.

When we finally got back to our senses, Jeremy returned the videocam to Calvin and placed his device back in his bag. I opened the lights and shutters and felt a whole lot better now. Calvin decided to stay with us and the three of us started chatting. Jeremy was a year younger than us but managed to graduate early from his previous school. He also got accepted recently in the academy on his first try and would be taking up a dual-course as an inventor and scientist. Well, it is safe to say that he is a prodigy after seeing his invention first-hand. He said that it was his first invention and that it took a couple of years to perfect. He also told us that his mother passed away a few years back and that his father was always working as a researcher in a large company to cope up with his loss leaving Jeremy alone at their house most of the time. He said he didn't blame his father for working to hard but he wanted to help him in some way that he can and that was why he decided to enroll in Pokemon Ace Academy, and aim to be the top inventor/scientist so that he could work with his father in the future. After Jeremy narrated the story of his childhood, it was our turn to share ours. We were continuing our conversations when it got interrupted as the nurse entered.

"Hoh, it seems like you've got a visitor. Mr. Jones, glad to see you are not here for another bandage." the nurse smiled as Calvin stood up and approached her.

"My you are really busy today eh, Ms. Jones" Calvin grinned and gave her a hug. "You remember Kaito right" he said and I realized why she felt familiar. She was Jasmine Jones, Calvin's older sister. I remembered her when she used to pick Calvin up after school. Calvin did mention that she was working as a nurse but I didn't know where. I laughed and apologized for failing to notice earlier.

"My, what a pleasant surprise it was also for me seeing you earlier. It was a shame that you didn't get to see the performance  today. There's always a next time." she said as she approached me. "You really need to be careful you know, I worry that my brother's clumsiness is slowly infecting you too." She chuckled.

"Don't worry, we managed to watch the play and it was as dazzling as they say it is." I replied with a grin.

"But how?" she said raising an eyebrow, "you didn't went out of this room now, did you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It was all thanks to our genius friend right here," Calvin said out loud as he patted Jeremy's back. "Jeremy here has a wonderful device that is truly one of a kind."

"Really? Well, it seems that you're now a merry band of three." She smiled. "Please watch over them for me Jeremy, will you? I know they could be a handful but they're sweet boys." She grinned and hugged me and Calvin.

"Yes ma'am," Jeremy replied while blushing. It seems that Jasmine managed to charm another unsuspecting victim.

"Well then, I see that you're all fit as a fiddle. I'm sure Calvin here would gladly be your tour guide here in the academy. You should go now and you'll still be able to enjoy the festivities outside." she said as we all stood up and was heading to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," she added as we were going out, "Welcome to the Pokemon Ace Academy."


	2. Chapter 2 - It all starts today...

"C'mon guys, quit being a bunch of slowpokes, there's still so much to do today." Calvin said as we went out the hall. "First let's start with the food stands, I'm famished." "Yeah, that'd be great. I'm also a little bit thirsty." Jeremy replied. Calvin was leading us back to the park. When we were already there, I stood dumbstruck as I gazed upon the wide field that is filled with different tents and stalls. It was filled with the sounds of laughter and chattering as students were bustling about.

This was a school fair with a Circus theme which was prepared by older students to welcome the newcomers. We made our way to a large tent with the sign "Concession stands" hanging by the entrance.  Inside were a variety of food stalls that sells food ranging from Vanilluxe Ice creams and Spheal Snow cones to Tropius Banana Cakes and Explosive Camerupt Chili. The place was filled with vibrant colors and mouth-watering aromas. We split up and I instinctively went for the nearest stall that sells chips that was smothered with fresh moomoo milk cheese. The taste was quite heavenly that I couldn't stop myself from buying 3 orders of it.

We later regrouped near the entrance, I was struggling with holding the chips, Calvin was happily munching on a large Cottonee Cotton Candy and Jeremy was taking a sip on his caramel apple slushie. We continued looking around the fair. There were tents that have open doors and welcomes visitors to watch different pokemons perform with their trainers, the most popular tent was the one with the sign that read 'The Dancing Gypsies'. Visitors, mostly male students, flocked here and was forming a huge crowd. Even the other trainers from the different stalls were leaving their posts to watch the show.

We approached one of them, "What's happening here?" I asked but the trainer looked at us as if I just asked a stupid question. "Oh, you must be new students", he said to us but raised an eyebrow when he saw Calvin, "But I'm guessing your friend here is also unaware of what specialty is inside this tent. Come inside and prepare to be amazed" He grinned as he held open the drapes of the tent and ushered us in.

The inside of the tent was dark and we had trouble looking for available seats so we just decided to stand near the side of the tent. A few minutes later, a slow-humming tune started playing and the spotlight focused on a group of oddishes and tangelas. When they started to scatter, a lady wearing a long white gown and a tiara started dancing. Her wavy golden hair was swaying rhythmically with her movement and her mesmerizing green eyes enchanted everyone in the audience. "Oh man, I couldn't believe I forgot which tent this belonged to. I should have guessed she would be the one in this tent." Calvin blurted out.

We were puzzled on what he meant and the trainer that we met filled us with the details on who the dancer was. "She is none other than the Prima Ballerina here in the Academy, Mademoiselle Alice Evergreen." He said as  if introducing royalty to us. We turned our attention back to Alice as she was doing a pirouette, her white gown was like a blooming flower as she twirled at the center of the stage. She continued on wowing the crowd as her performance of 'The Swanna Princess' was top notch. When her show ended, a roar of applause filled the whole tent and she thanked those who took their time to watch.

The crowd began to disperse and we were about to do the same when the trainer that we met stopped us. "Where are you guys going, don't you want to meet the star of the show?" He said as he stood up and signaled us to follow him as he disappeared behind the tent near the stage. Calvin didn't even thought twice and hurried to where the trainer exited. We had no choice but to follow our damn tour guide and also went behind the drapes towards the small tent behind it.

"Hey Alice, you decent yet?" the trainer shouted as he knocked on a door behind the small tent.

"What's the password" came a playful voice from behind the door.

"Hmmm, is it 'Bryan is the most Awesomest trainer in all of Unova'?"

"That password has never existed and will continue to remain non-existent." Alice replied as she opened the door. She was wearing a simple yellow Sunday dress with a black lace belt and a ribbon at the front. She greeted Bryan with a smile and then curiously looked at us.

"Who are they? Kids of yours?" She said as she went out of her tent and walked beside Bryan.

"They are your biggest fans m'lady" Bryan said as he bowed down and tipped an imaginary hat. Jeremy and I were about to object when Calvin stepped forward and bowed down infront of Alice.

She chuckled. "Rise dear sir and pray tell your names."

"Names Calvin, your highness. And these lowly servants of yours are Kaito and Jeremy" Calvin replied while remaining bowed down. Jeremy took the chance and kicked Calvin forward as he face planted on the ground.

"Guess this lowly servant is stronger than his master" Jeremy said with a smirk. Alice sighed, "Boys will always be boys". She clapped her hand and said in an authorative voice "listen up you two, now's not the time for that, there's still the main event and you two", she said while pointing to me and Jeremy, "shoud really avoid missing it". She then turned around, whispered something to Bryan's ear, and walked away.

"Sorry for that guys, Alice has little patience for quarrels", Bryan said. "Sorry" chimed Jeremy and Calvin

"Hey, down look so down guys," Bryan flashed his teeth as he grinned, "She's right you know, you two shouldn't miss out on the final event of the day. Cmon, me and uhhh... Calvin was it? Yeah, we'll show you to the center field." He said excitedly and I also saw Calvin's face brightened up and his excitement was building up.

"Yeah yeah, that's right, totally forgot about that" Calvin replied, "Cmon guys, you shouldn't miss this, especially since you're the stars of the show."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"You'll know when you get there" Bryan replied as he started walking towards what I assume was the center field.

"C'mon slowbros" Calvin said as he ran towards Bryan and struck and conversation with him. This is one of those times when I am reminded that Calvin is ahead of me. I gave a deep sigh and started walking alongside Jeremy.

"Hey, what do you think was that all about?" Jeremy whispered.

"I ain't got the foggiest idea" I replied as we trudged along.

We walked for a while until we saw a large open opera stage in the middle of the field. We approached it along with the rest of the guests and students and looked for a place to seat along the bleachers. It was around 7 PM that a booming voice was heard by everybody...


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet the Sparky Brothers

"Welcome everybody, we hope you enjoyed our school event and had a great time with the students' showcases." Said the emcee. "Now, for the grand finale, let's all welcome our new students with a bang!" As the emcee finished his announcement, sparks of light filled the sky as a pyro musical came to life. Couple of Volbeats and Illumise served as spotlights on stage as Skuntanks and Torkoals provided smokescreen which hides the stage from the audience. When the fireworks ended, a familiar song played on stage and the audience started cheering and whistling. A group of 4 emerged from the smoke and the crowd grew wild. It was the most popular band in the whole Region, the 'Vermitrix', who stepped on stage. What made group so popular around the region is due to the Bass Player of their group, Roxie, the Gym Leader of Virbank City. They lead off with their best singles and entranced the crowd with .

"Oh wow! I didn't realize this academy can afford to paying Vermitrix" Jeremy said in awe as the band continued playing.

"Nah, it was all due to Roxie. She is actually an Alumnus here in the academy." Bryan said and continued clapping and cheering.

'This school really is something else. I'm sure as hell excited to see what else they have to offer." Jeremy said as he was moving closer towards the stage.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise, suddenly decided to be a babysitter for a bunch of brats eh, Bryan?" came a voice from behind the group. Bryan suddenly stopped clapping and slowly turned towards the guy who was walking towards us.

"And hello to you too Paulo. Man, it's been five years already and you're still taking up beginner's  class in berry mixing." Bryan smirked and was cautiously moving his hand to his pokeball belt pack.

"Look, we're not looking for any trouble, right guys?" He grinned, "Well, be seeing you later Bryan, and oh, say Hi to Alice for me now." He turned and walked away along with his posse.

"Whose the jerk in the suit?" I asked.

"That's Paulo San Miguel. You may know his father, Mr. Carlos San Miguel", Bryan replied as he watched Paulo pushing his way through the crowd.

Indeed we do, Carlos San Miguel was a great man who had one of the greatest contribution in ending the great Pokémon Civil War without causing too much damage to humans and Pokémon alike. He invented the Chrono Pulsar, a device that was capable of creating sound waves which soothes any living creatures and in turn calms them down. He was held an honorary member in the Unova Think Tank and has garnered many merits for his work.

"Really?! That's the son of the greatest inventor here in Unova? Can't imagine someone so stuck up as him came from a respectable man." I watched Paulo laughing with his friends while slowly merging with the crowd.

"Well, he wasn't like that at all when we first met. He was actually a pretty nice guy at the time. But after he came back from the Reihan region with his father, he suddenly became quite obnoxious." Bryan said.

"Okay seriously dudes, we came here to enjo--" Calvin's sentence was cut short when the whole place was suddenly thrown into darkness. Screams from the guests filled the whole field and everyone was panicking. Some of the senior trainers tried to calm down the guest and chose their fire and electric pokemons to provide light and recover the power for the field. The others tried to look for the cause of the power shortage. Bryan joined them and we were told to remain on our spot.

After a while, everyone calmed down and the concert resumed. The cause of the outage was soon discovered to be due to a sudden large electrical surge  which blew one of the transformers in the Power plant nearby. When all the excitement from the incident finally died down, a new kind of exciting event was announced on the PA speakers all around the event grounds. All of the guests and trainers alike decided to head towards the center field to watch the most awaited main event. Then the stage lights flashed and the emcee once again took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for what happened earlier. We might have had such a rough night but we hope that the unfortunate event didn't dampen your spirits." The crowd cheered with approval which urged the emcee to continue. "Without further ado, let us start with the University's Poke-Selection." The cheering grew louder.

"Every start of the year, new students from the Pokemon Academy gets to have a partner pokemon that were specifically bred right here in the university's Breeder's area. The selection would be based on the compatibility of the pokemon to the trainer with the help of the latest technological advancement from the top scientists of the university, the Poke-Correlator."  A peculiar machine was appeared on stage. It had a Silver helmet that is equipped with dark ocular goggles and small array of light bulbs around the rim of the helmet. This helmet was attached to a giant screen monitor that was being propped up by a long black cylindrical stand that had a keyboard which protrudes in an out-of-place fashion.

The emcee then proceeded to call the names of the freshmen up to the stage. Jeremy and I proceeded to the line-up. The freshmen for this year amounted to about 10 students and as luck would've had it, I was the last in line. After the fifth student, Jeremy Johnson was called to the stage.

Jeremy nervously placed the helmet on his head and the lights on it began to flicker. The monitor turned on with static noise and images started flash on screen until a final image popped up on the screen. It seems that a Porygon was the pokemon compatible with Jeremy. No surprise there. I smiled as the pokeball was given to Jeremy's shaky hands. He dropped it and Porygon came out. It took one look at Jeremy and instantly became friendly with him, easing Jeremy's nerves and bringing out a shy smile.

When the 9th student was through, I carefully stepped up the stage. I was instructed to place the helmet on and stand still. The goggles was translucent and I can somehow see the crowds attention focused on me. Then the machine was turned on and the whirring sound filled my ear. The goggles was then replaced by a Virtual World and I felt like I was suddenly transported from the stage towards an open field. A pop-up message appeared in front of me and asked me to choose from one of the following options presented. This continued for quite a while and I remember some of my answers such as 'Mysterious Abandoned Building' (the scenery changed to a lonely hallway filled with paintings of hardened men and women wearing armor), 'Open the box' (inside the box was a key), 'Open the kitchen door' (inside was a dusty kitchen top with a locked drawer), 'give the girl the teddy bear' (the girl changed into a gengar and thanked me), 'Look around the bedroom' (a sapphire bracelet was found underneath the bed), and finally 'give bracelet to the old man' (He thanks you and tells you that it was an heirloom that he lost when he was chased by a gengar).

After the simulation, I received another pop-up message notifying me to slowly remove the helmet. The screen went back to its translucent images and I noticed that it was surprisingly quiet all of the sudden. The emcee then broke the silence with his announcement. "Well folks, this is quite a surprise for us as well. But seeing as they have chosen this young fellow as their trainer, we have no choice but to let it be."

I didn't quite understand what he meant when I suddenly felt that there was something tugging on my pants. I looked down and I saw two pokemons that were clinging on to both of my legs. A white pokemon with a blue streak running from its head up to the back of its tail. And a black pokemon with yellow flaps on its arms. On that day, I met my partner pokemons emolga and pachirisu. The Sparky Brothers.


End file.
